épidémie à Carrington
by pollen
Summary: Épidémie d'encéphalite à Carrington,Dakota du Nord. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira... Elle est complète.
1. Chapter 1

Nathalie Durant était fatiguée. Elle était levée depuis plus de trois heures, avait bu deux cafés, fixait son écran d'ordinateur d'un air peu convaincu. La journée promettait d'être un peu longue, aussi longue que la nuit avait été courte.

Elle sursauta en entendant trois petits coups secs contre sa porte ouverte.

_ Nathalie, Steven nous demande en salle de conférence. Oulala tu as des petits yeux !

_Merci Eva, il se trouve que ces stats n'arrivent pas à me tenir éveillée ! Je te rejoins.

_Bon, vu que tout le monde est installé, nous allons commencer. Nous avons été contactés par l'hôpital de Carrington, Dakota du Nord. Ils sont devant une épidémie qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre. Environ 200 ados et jeunes adultes ont consulté pour fièvre, rhume, toux, symptômes intestinaux… une dizaine présente des symptômes neurologiques associés, et on compte un décès depuis hier. C'est une petite structure et ils sont débordés. On part dans 10 minutes.

_ On a déjà des pistes sur l'agent pathogène suspect, demanda Miles

_ probablement viral ou bactérien… mais les hémocultures ne poussent pas. Gros syndrome inflammatoire biologique, forte fièvre, hyperlymphocytose, je pencherais pour une infection virale mais on ne peut pas écarter une cause bactérienne.

_ On a des résultats de PL, demanda Nathalie

_ Pas encore. Prenez vos affaires, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Connor semblait inquiet, depuis son retour de vacances, ils avaient participé à trois missions sur le terrain, moins éprouvantes que leur dernière grosse expédition en Amérique du Sud, et qui s'étaient assez bien passées. Il n'aimait pas quand des enfants étaient concernés. Cette mission l'angoissait.

Toute l'équipe s'installa dans l'avion. Miles se plongea dans le rapport fourni par Eva sur la mission. Eva l'avait déjà lu, Frank appelait sa fille et Nathalie, assise en face de lui se prenait la tête dans les mains.

_ Migraine ?

_ Oui, une petite. Je manque de sommeil ces derniers temps. Je déteste quand des jeunes sont concernés.

_ Moi aussi. Mais on nous appelle rarement pour des pensionnaires de maison de retraite…

_ Je sais. C'est paradoxal, j'aime me sentir utile, mais voir des enfants malades c'est vraiment difficile. Enfin bon… le paracetamol va bientôt faire effet ça ira déjà mieux. Comment va Jack ces derniers temps ?

_ Plutôt bien, j'essaye de m'arranger pour le prendre plusieurs soirs par semaine, on commence à trouver un équilibre.

_ Tant mieux.

Nathalie sortit son exemplaire du rapport et son stylo. Elle avait besoin de l'annoter pour se l'approprier. Le médecin de Carrington, un certain Dr Bouily avait fourni une description longue des plus atteints avec quelques résultats biologiques. Il semblait que les symptômes avaient commencés une semaine auparavant avec un rhume et de la fièvre, puis tout c'était compliqué. Une dizaine de jeunes avaient présenté des céphalées, des convulsions et des troubles de conscience. Pas de réponse aux différents antibiotiques testés (pénicillines + aminosides).

_ Il semblerait que la plupart des jeunes viennent du lycée du coin, remarqua Franck.

_ Une bonne moitié en tous cas, confirma Miles. La jeune fille décédée était en junior year et dans l'équipe d'athlétisme.

_ J'espère que les parents accepteront l'autopsie… Eva tu t'en chargeras ?

_ D'accord chef.

_ Nathalie tu as une tête à faire peur, si tu veux être efficace tu devrais dormir un peu.

_ D'accord chef.

_ Gants et masques pour tout le monde là bas, ça a vraiment l'air très contagieux.

_ Oui chef, répondirent-ils en cœur.

_ Et évitez de m'appeler chef s'il vous plaît, supplia Steven, c'est quoi cette nouvelle mode…

Nathalie essaya de dormir.

Elle se réveilla la tête sur son rapport un thé tout chaud devant le nez.

_ Merci Steven. On arrive quand ?

_ D'ici dix minutes.

L'hôpital était effectivement une petite structure. Cinq services d'hospitalisation, un petit bloc, quelques lits de soins continus. L'équipe se dirigea en soins continus et le Dr Bouily les salua. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, blonde, de taille moyenne, et particulièrement pâle.

_ Vous tombez bien, je commence à être complètement débordée. On vient de m'appeler, 2 nouveaux cas aux urgences…. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça va finir…

_ OK, Miles vous accompagne là bas, je vais reprendre vos dossiers ici, Franck va réinterroger les parents et Nathalie va faire un tour dans votre labo pour voir ce que vous avez fait comme prélèvements. Eva tu sais ce que tu as à faire, du tact comme d'habitude.

Tout le monde se mit à travailler rapidement. Effectivement, aux urgences s'étaient présentés un professeur du lycée et son enfant de 10 ans. Rhume avec forte fièvre depuis 1 semaines, quelques vomissements, bronchite, puis la petite s'était mise à convulser quelques minutes avant d'arriver. L'urgentiste laissa la place à Miles qui examina l'enfant. Elle avait à peine récupéré de ses convulsions mais la conscience était encore satisfaisante. Par contre, elle présentait des signes d'ataxie. On la met sous amoxicilline à dose méningée et aciclovir au cas où se serait une meningoencephalite herpétique ou une listeria. Je vais lui faire une ponction lombaire mais il me faut le TDM cérébral avant. Vous me l'envoyez en imagerie.

Miles s'interrompit pour expliquer rapidement à la mère ce qu'il allait faire. Elle-même était fiévreuse mais elle restait attentive aux explications.

_ Je ne comprend pas, c'était un rhume avec un peu de fièvre et puis voilà, elle convulse et moi je n'arrive plus à respirer… faites ce qu'il faut docteur, je vous en prie sauvez mon enfant. J'ai tellement peur pour elle !

_ Nous allons faire ce qu'on peut je vous le promet.

En attendant de pouvoir faire la PL de la petite, Miles examina sa mère. Fièvre, légère déshydratation, toux, des crépitants diffus, quelques douleurs articulaires sans synovite, pas d'éruption cutanée. Contrairement à sa fille, pas d'anomalie de l'examen neurologique.

Steven Connor, de son côté n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Le Dr Bouily avait bien décrit les symptômes dans ses rapports. Il rejoignit Nathalie au laboratoire.

_ Alors ?

_ Rien dans les hémocultures, une méningite lymphocytaire à la PL, rien à l'examen direct au gram mais j'ai mis en culture. Ils n'ont pas de quoi faire de PCR ici, mais je vais installer mon appareil. Je vais commencer par les virus du groupe herpès à cause de la meningoencephalite… on verra pour le reste. Au fait les jeunes sont bien vaccinés ?

_ A priori oui, en tous cas les 9 qui sont en USC. Ils ne sont pas en forme par contre. Ils sont déjà sous amox genta cefotaxime et aciclovir.

_ Miles m'envois la PL de la petite des urgences, si c'est lymphocytaire je pense qu'on va pouvoir arrêter le cefotaxime. Sa mère a une pneumopathie par contre. Si je pouvais avoir un prélèvement ce serait intéressant. Tu lui feras un LBA ?

_ Bonne idée. Si tu as des nouvelles d'Eva tu commences ? À mon avis il faut une biopsie cérébrale.

Tout le monde était anxieux et très occupé. Nathalie avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important et cela la frustrait beaucoup. Elle lança ses tests et décida d'aller voir les jeunes patients.

Ils avaient entre 10 et 35 ans et à part la prof qui avait une pneumonie, tous les autres étaient instables. La tension était labile tout comme la température. Des convulsions persistaient malgré les anti-épileptiques. Miles était en train de faire passer un EEG à la petite et Steven faisait une fibroscopie bronchique à sa mère.

Eva rejoignit Nathalie.

_ Ils sont d'accord.

_ Merci Eva. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as l'air épuisée

_ Rien à voir avec ton air à toi, ou celui de Miles. Je vais nous trouver des salles de garde pour toute à l'heure…

Comme d'habitude, Eva avait fait des merveilles. Elle avait trouvé quelques chambres de garde disponibles pour l'équipe. Miles et Franck avaient réquisitionné une chambre, Eva était allé investir une chambre à un autre étage et avait réservé celle qui était plus près de l'USC à Steven et Nathalie. Non seulement la logique voulait que les médecins soient plus près de leurs patients, mais encore la dernière chambre de garde ne contenait pas des lits superposés comme ceux de Miles et Franck mais un lit double. Elle observait ses deux collègues et amis épuisés depuis quelques temps et elle espérait secrètement un rapprochement. D'après ses talents de marieuse, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et tellement accrocs au travail tous les deux que s'ils essayaient de trouver leur bonheur ailleurs, ils risquaient de faire deux malheureux en plus d'eux-mêmes. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance que Steven Connor envisage même l'idée de se coucher avant d'avoir découvert le pourquoi de l'épidémie et Nathalie allait probablement faire l'autopsie avant d'aller dormir.

La journée était passée beaucoup trop vite. Il était tard, le Dr Bouily était rentrée et avait passé le relais au Dr Jones, un jeune homme de 30 ans qui en paraissait à peine 20. Il s'occupait d'adapter pour les 10 patients d'USC le remplissage, les amines, les anti-épileptiques…Steven Connor aurait préféré avoir plus de réponse à cette heure mais à part une forte suspicion d'infection virale, il n'avait rien… Le LBA qu'il tenait dans ses mains allait peut-être apporter des réponses… encore fallait-il savoir que chercher. Il descendit au laboratoire pour y retrouver Nathalie qui regardait l'EEG de la petite avant traitement.

_ Alors, du nouveau ?

_ Pas vraiment. L'EEG fait par Miles confirme l'encéphalite. Je suis embêtée, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Que la réponse est toute proche mais qu'un détail nous empêche de l'atteindre…

_ L'avantage des infections bactériennes, c'est que l'identification est rapide quand les cultures poussent. Avec les virus il faut demander la bonne PCR, la bonne sérologie. On ne peut rien chercher au hasard.

_ Exactement. Et pour l'instant je sèche. La PCR herpès est négative dans le LCR au fait… Il y a tellement de virus qui donnent des encéphalites ! Au fait j'ai fait la biopsie cérébrale. Le reste de l'autopsie attendra demain, je crois que je ne tiens plus debout… je te technique ton LBA, je démarre les cultures et je vais me coucher. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire de même. Ta tête fait peur.

_ Merci pour le compliment !

_ Avec plaisir chef !

_ Pour la peine je vais t'aider pour le gram… et puis comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne t'endormiras pas sur ton microscope.

Ils travaillèrent silencieusement de longues minutes l'un en face de l'autre sur la paillasse.

_ Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais à part des lymphocytes je n'ai pas grand-chose… commença Nathalie.

_ en effet rien au gram.

_ Bon, je sais que le timing ne correspond pas mais je lance la PCR grippe et je vais me coucher. Je ne tiens plus debout et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

_ OK. Je t'accompagne. Tu as raison nos cerveaux seront plus efficace après un peu de repos.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de garde et furent surpris de ne trouver qu'un grand lit. Gêné, Steven commença à suggérer d'aller prendre un fauteuil pour dormir à côté.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! On est aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, on est grands, on prend chacun sa place et on dors.

Nathalie était beaucoup plus directive que d'habitude, mais à cette heure, la patience lui était étrangère.

_ Par contre je veux bien que tu ailles faire un tour 2 minutes chrono à la salle de bain ou où tu veux parce-que je compte enfiler une tenue de bloc pour éviter de dormir avec mes vêtements de la journée…

_ Oh… bien entendu, excuse moi. Je me change dans la salle de bain et j'arrive.

Un peu gênés au début, tous deux s'allongèrent et s'endormirent très rapidement. Nathalie s'éveilla en sursaut 3 heures après avoir posé sa tête pour retrouver autour de sa taille le bras de son collègue. Elle hésita une demi seconde avant de le réveiller

_ Steven… Steven..

_ Hein…

_ Je sais ce qu'il manque ça y est !

_ moi aussi … du sommeil… Dors s'il te plaît…

_ Non mais je ne plaisante pas lève toi, je sais ce qu'ont ces ados ! La rougeole ! Ce qui nous manquait c'est l'éruption cutanée, c'est tout ! Tout le reste est typique !

Steven Connor se releva en sursaut. En effet la succession fièvre, cathare occulonasale puis éruption cutanée et éventuelle apparition de complications diverses type pneumonie, ou encéphalite était typique de la rougeole. Ajouter la contagiosité extrême du virus n'apportait que des arguments complémentaires. Par contre pourquoi cette épidémie sans éruption cutanée.

Nathalie avait sauté de son lit, enfilé sa blouse et couru jusqu'au laboratoire. Elle lança la PCR rougeole sur la biopsie cérébrale et sur le LBA. L'attente du résultat était encore plus longue que d'habitude. Steven la rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, l'air triomphant.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu auras le résultat plus vite en trépignant…

_ Ne te moques pas Steven.

Il avait un air ravi et mystérieux.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Peut-être…

_ Vas y, dis moi, ne me taquine pas !

_ Tu as raison… sur les 10 qui sont là haut 5 ont une très discrète éruption derrière les oreilles. On est tous passé complètement à côté. Félicitations. Avec toi, les nuits sont courtes mais… inspirantes.

Nathalie rougit en se reconcentrant sur sa PCR. Le problème avec la rougeole si le diagnostic était confirmé, c'était l'absence de traitement spécifique. Par contre il allait falloir faire un travail important de vaccination dans la région.

_ Pourtant il me semblait que tout le monde était vacciné parmi les malades… remarqua Nathalie.

_ Oui mais avec une seule dose… ça explique peut-être l'éruption atypique…

_ Ce doit être un virus un peu muté également. Il faudra séquencer son génome au NIH. À mon avis on aura des surprises. Il fait quand même un peu plus d'encéphalites que la rougeole classique.

_ Exact. Bon, je fais part aux familles de nos conclusions… on commencera les vaccinations demain.

La machine de PCR signala par un bip désagréable la fin du processus.

_ Alors ?

_ Bingo ! Rougeole… Je t'accompagne pour parler aux parents.

Les explications aux parents prirent plusieurs heures. Ils étaient déstabilisés par une réponse aussi simple à leurs questions. Comment une maladie qui leur paraissait aussi banale pouvait rendre leurs enfants aussi malades. La réponse était simple, la rougeole est une maladie qui peut être très grave, voire mortelle. D'où l'intérêt d'une vaccination efficace avec 2 doses et non pas une, l'immunisation sinon risquait d'être incomplète.

Après la longue conversation avec les familles, Steven hésita, mais voyant sa collègue épuisée, il proposa de se recoucher au moins quelques heures.

Cette fois ci, c'étaient les ronflements de son patron dans son oreille droite qui réveillèrent Nathalie. Elle faisait face au mur et sentait derrière elle le corps endormi de Steven, qui avait son bras droit sur sa taille à elle, et sa main sous le haut de sa tenue de bloc. Elle décida de ne pas bouger et d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Ce contact bien que peu approprié entre deux collègues lui déclenchant une magnifique sensation de papillons dans le ventre qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien avant son divorce. Elle somnolait donc quand ils entendirent trois petits coups a leur porte au petit matin.

_ hum… quoi ? Demanda Steven encore endormi

_ Il est sept heures, Nathalie m'avait demandé de la réveiller… souffla Eva à travers la porte.

_ OK,on arrive, laisse nous le temps de nous réveiller par contre. La nuit a été mouvementée.

Eva failli s'étrangler derrière la porte, tout comme Nathalie qui était tout à coup très gênée et très réveillée. Steven se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Non Eva, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… essaya-t-il de se justifier en devenant écarlate

Il se rendit également compte à ce moment précis de la position de sa main droite, qu'il retira brusquement comme si elle était devenue brûlante.

_Excuse moi Nathalie, marmonna-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était désagréable…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva rapidement, pris son sac et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Sept minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait dans une petite salle de réunion avec des cafés qu'Eva avait fait préparer.

_ Bon, Nathalie a pensé cette nuit à faire des recherches de rougeole dans les prélèvements. Ils sont tous positifs.

_ Mais… l'éruption ? Commença Miles

_ Elle est trop discrète. On est tous passés à côté.

_ Ouah… Bien si je m'attendais à ça, souffla Franck

_ Il va falloir organiser les vaccinations. Pour le reste, on est impuissants. Pas de traitement spécifique. On n'a plus qu'à continuer ce qui a été commencé et soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Cette nuit, le Dr Jones avait l'impression que les trois premiers commençaient à se stabiliser. Espérons que cette impression se confirme.

Les deux jours suivants furent consacrés à la vaccination des membres non malades des familles et des élèves et personnels de toutes les écoles et de l'hôpital de Carrington. Éva organisa également une conférence de presse pour alerter la population du risque lié à l'épidémie de rougeole et une réunion d'information pour les médecins du secteurs, en leur assurant que des vaccins supplémentaires allaient très vite arriver pour permettre de continuer les rattrapages pour tous les habitants des environs.

_ Alors comme ça les nuits avec Nathalie sont agitées ? Demanda très discrètement Franck à son ami dans l'avion.

Il rougit, mais répondit quand-même.

_ Évidemment, elle se lève en pleine nuit pour faire des PCR… tu penses si ça me coupe un peu dans mon élan…

Tous les deux explosèrent de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Demanda Éva, interrompant sa lecture.

_ Non, rien, Steven vient de se rendre compte de l'inconvénient de fréquenter des gens aussi accrocs au travail que lui.

_ Hé, arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi ! Laisse moi donc lire cet article passionnant sur le traitement des vascularites à ANCA. Il faut que je comble mes quelques lacunes en immunologie…

Arrivés au NIH, Eva Miles et Franck rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux, et Steven s'enferma dans son bureau pour appeler son fils.

_ Tu travailles encore ? Demanda Steven par la porte ouverte du bureau de Nathalie.

_ Non, je prépare juste la culture de notre souche de rougeole pour le séquençage.

_ OK... Je vois Jack ce soir, mais que dis-tu d'un dîner demain soir… on a un peu brûlé les étapes je crois…

Nathalie rougit comme une pivoine et hocha la tête.

_ C'est vrai que d'habitude, je ne passe pas la nuit avec n'importe qui… je suis d'accord pour un dîner demain.

_ Je passe te prendre à huit heures ?

_ Avec plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Connor était parfait. Attentif, galant, même souriant. Ses grands yeux bleu très pâles ne la quittaient pas. Il semblait anxieux, et elle l'était aussi. Cela faisait au moins une dizaine d'années qu'elle n'avait pas eu un vrai premier rendez-vous. Après son divorce, elle avait fréquenté l'ami d'une amie, mais rien n'avait été sérieux et l'enjeu des rendez-vous était vraiment tout autre que l'enjeu de celui-ci. Connor lui plaisait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer avant l'épidémie de rougeole et leur rapprochement nocturne, mais ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, ils appréciaient leur mutuelle compagnie, et il était très séduisant. Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe violette et blanche, la plus jolie de son armoire et avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude à se maquiller avant que Steven ne vienne la chercher. Elle redoutait qu'ils n'aient rien à se dire. Ils avaient commencé la soirée à hésiter, à lancer des brides de conversations anodines, et à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… à beaucoup se regarder. Et le silence n'avait pas été désagréable. Nathalie sentait toutes les choses qu'il ne lui dirait pas, mais ne ressentait pas de gêne. Il lui souriait beaucoup, elle en rougissait un peu trop pour que ça ne passe inaperçu.

_ Comment était la soirée d'hier avec ton fils ?

_ Très bien ! Depuis que je fais des efforts pour lui réserver au moins une soirée par semaine, il comprend mieux mes contraintes. On discute beaucoup plus.

_ Il est chez sa mère ce soir ?

_ je l'ai déposé chez sa mère ce matin… Si nous n'avons pas de déplacement, il sera chez moi ce week-end.

_ Oh, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas d'épidémie à l'autre bout du pays alors.

Le dessert était fini, les autres clients du restaurant quittaient les lieux et Nathalie retint un bâillement. Steven demanda donc l'addition et proposa une petite ballade à Nathalie. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir pour eux deux, mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance d'agir en vrai gentleman. Pour lui aussi ce rendez-vous était le premier après son divorce, certes plus récent que celui de Nathalie, mais il ne voulait pas rater sa chance d'impressionner sa collègue, amie, et avec un peu d'espoir, bientôt plus… Elle l'avait toujours impressionné par sa gentillesse, son intelligence et, ce qui ne pouvait rien gâcher, sa beauté, dont elle ne semblait jamais vraiment consciente. Même marié, il avait remarqué toutes ces qualités, mais il avait soigneusement évité d'y prêter attention… avec beaucoup de difficulté. Surtout qu'elle était toujours si compréhensive avec lui, contrairement à sa propre épouse qui lui reprochait toujours tout, et surtout son manque de disponibilité pour son fils et elle. Avant même le divorce de Nathalie, il s'était égaré à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il l'avait rencontrée plus tôt, et que Nathalie avait été la mère de Jack…

Après le repas, ils se promenèrent cote à cote, silencieusement. Nathalie se demandait comment la soirée allait se terminer, s'il allait oser l'embrasser…peut être en la raccompagnant à sa porte, comme son premier petit ami du lycée… ou s'il allait se rendre compte que mélanger travail et vie privée allait probablement tout compliquer, et que donc il ne se passerait rien et qu'il conviendraient tous deux d'en rester là. Elle était en train de s'imaginer qu'il allait faire marche arrière et lui expliquer qu'ils devraient oublier cette soirée quand il prit sa main dans la sienne, toujours en silence, et l'emmena vers un banc. Ils s'assirent.

_ Je voudrais que cette soirée ne s'arrête pas, avoua timidement Nathalie.

_ Moi non plus… Partir hier à été difficile, j'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis… Jack m'a un peu rassuré après, mais j'ai bien cru que tu appellerais pour annuler.

_ Jack ?

_ Oui… je lui ai dit que je te voyais ce soir. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tu étais cool…

_ Cool ?

_ Je crois qu'il t'aime bien… Tu lui avais fait une bonne impression il y a quelques mois quand il t'avait rencontrée.

_ Je me souviens... En tous cas je suis ravie qu'il me trouve cool.

_ Pour lui, c'est une qualité essentielle… Je… J'aimerais que tu viennes manger avec nous ce week-end… Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais…

_ D'accord.

_ C'est que je voudrais que tu n'ais pas le temps de changer d'avis…

_ OK

_ Donc je me dis que si tu viens…

_ Steven Connor, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? J'ai dit oui…

_ Oh, super ! C'est que je suis un peu nerveux.

_ Je m'en suis aperçue...

Nathalie essaya de retenir un deuxième bâillement.

_ Il est tard…

_ Un peu oui

_ Je te raccompagne?

Nathalie acquiesça. Ils se levèrent, toujours main dans la main, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Connor.

Il ouvrit la portière passager. Nathalie lui faisait face, et il se plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Elle retint sa respiration et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il allait l'embrasser. Elle le savait. Son cœur s'emballa.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes juste quelques secondes, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il l'embrassa une deuxième fois, avec beaucoup plus de conviction. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle sourit en remarquant que ses deux mains étaient posées sur sa taille. Ils se regardèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes avant que Steven n'ôte ses mains de la taille de son amie et ne fasse le tour de sa voiture pour s'installer au volant.

_ Je sais que je t'ai dis que j'allais te raccompagner, mais tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ?

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. Je ne veux pas te laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

_ Ça ne risque rien, tu sais.

Elle souriait. Elle ne mentait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu cela plus tôt. Elle était prête à lui donner une chance.

_ Alors ?

_ Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux pour le trajet. Steven repris la main de Nathalie à leur sortie de voiture et la mena jusque chez lui. Une fois chez lui, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait que très peu de meubles, et quasiment pas de décoration.

_ Ce n'est pas encore très chaleureux…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Nathalie avait ses bras autour de son cou et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il appréciait de plus en plus les initiatives de sa collègue. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Connor sans se lâcher.

La nuit fut beaucoup plus intéressante que la dernière qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ils ne se levèrent pas au milieu de la nuit pour lancer des examens de laboratoire, et ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'au matin. Le réveil de Steven sonna à six heures et demi.

_ hum… je ne veux pas me lever… murmura Nathalie.

_ Moi non plus… dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais si on est tous les deux absents au bureau les autres risquent de deviner quelque chose…

_ En parlant de ça… peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu avant de…

_ S'embrasser en public ?

_ Oui, ça aussi… je voulais dire avant de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres.

_ OK. Mais si je ne m'abuse, nous n'avons pas de public encore, donc je peux…

_ Tu dois même…

Il s'embrassèrent passionnément.

_ Nous devrions nous dépêcher, il faut repasser chez moi pour que je me trouve des vêtements propres avant le travail.

_ Dommage, ton chef de service aime beaucoup cette petite robe que tu as enlevée hier avec son aide.

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas, on va la garder pour nos soirées privées et je vais m'en tenir à mes vêtements habituels pour la journée.

_ Tu as raison, sinon, notre secret n'en sera plus en un rien de temps. Aucune chance que je ne t'embrasse pas le jour où tu remet cette robe. Mais bon… il y a des chances pour que j'ai du mal à me retenir même si tu t'habillais avec un sac poubelle.

_ Je me lève si tu veux bien, il faut que je prenne une douche.

_ Je t'accompagne, ça ira plus vite.

_ Je n'en suis pas certaine, tu ne sais pas garder tes mains pour toi…

_ Oui, et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui te plait…

_ Peut-être bien…

Ils avalèrent un café rapidement après la douche et Nathalie enfila ses vêtements de la veille. Comme il l'avait promis, Steven l'embrassa, plus d'une fois.

_ Bon, je te promet que ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, mais il faut il y aller.

À contrecœur, Steven s'écarta et reprit la main de Nathalie pour l'emmener vers sa voiture.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez elle et Nathalie couru dans son appartement pour se changer. Elle laissa la porte d'entrée entrouverte, ce que Steven pris pour une invitation à entrer.

_ Ton appartement est plus joli que le mien..

_ Oh, mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur.

Il la regardait enfiler son jean et boutonner sa chemise. Elle était parfaite, aucun doute à ce sujet. Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'inviter à sortir beaucoup plus tôt ?

_ Ne te moques pas mais je vais avoir du mal à garder mes mains pour moi aujourd'hui.

_ Pourtant je me suis souvent habillée comme ça.

_ L'idée m'avait effleuré avant aujourd'hui.

Nathalie resta sans voix

_ Et maintenant je sais que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser, donc me retenir sera plus difficile.

_ heu… Bon… Arrête de dire des bêtises, on y va ou on sera en retard.

_ Le chef est déjà au courant que tu as un peu traîné au lit ce matin.

_ Arrête de faire le malin.

Ils arrivèrent à une minute d'écart, très légèrement en retard au bureau. Steven alla tout droit dans son bureau et Nathalie au labo. Le séquençage de la souche Carrington de la rougeole était toujours en cours.

_ Hé, Nathalie ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ? Demanda Éva en passant devant son bureau ouvert.

_ Parfaite. Et la tienne ?

_ Ennuyeuse à mourir…

_ Désolée pour toi…

_ Tu as fait quoi hier toi ?

_ Je suis sortie. Mais bon, on reprendra cette conversation un peu plus tard si tu veux bien, j'ai des consultations qui m'attendent…

_ Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas en parler… Du coup, ça me rend encore plus curieuse… tu avais un rendez-vous secret ?

_ On peut dire ça…

_ Et c'était bien ?

_ Parfait.

_ Et vous avez fini chez lui ou chez toi ?

_ Chez lui, mais c'est la dernière chose que je te dis. Je dois y aller pour de vrai, des patients m'attendent. Essais cliniques sur le Behçet…

La journée fut un peu longue au goût de Steven. Il avait envie de recommencer où il en était resté le matin même. Il avait peu croisé ses collègues, et c'était probablement aussi bien ainsi. Il croulait sous les rapports de missions en retard à relire et valider.

Toc Toc

_ hum… entre, Franck

_ Alors, petite panne d'oreiller ce matin ? Tu étais presque en retard…

_ Oui. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de quitter mon lit ce matin.

_ Tu étais en bonne compagnie ?

_ Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Franck.

_ Je sais bien, mais la réponse est oui du coup.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça.

_ Mais tu n'as pas démenti. Je suis très content pour toi. Tu vas la revoir ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Tant mieux ! J'aime bien te voir détendu. Tu la revois quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, ce soir peut-être…

_ C'est vraiment sérieux alors… deux soirs de suite !

_ Tu avais d'autres choses à me demander ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je vais partir tôt toute à l'heure si possible. J'ai promis à ma fille d'aller à son spectacle de danse ce soir.

_ Bon spectacle alors !

L'après midi passa, Franck partit en premier, suivi par Éva. Miles était plongé dans des études d'épidémiologie et des gros dossiers plein de statistiques étaient ouverts devant lui dans son bureau. Nathalie venait de faire entrer son dernier patient en consultation. Elle prendrait encore probablement une heure pour finir ses courriers avant d'envisager de partir. Steven en profita pour aller rendre visite à Miles.

_ Alors, tu t'en sort avec tous ces chiffres ?

_ J'essaye de comprendre comment l'épidémie de Carrington a émergée. A priori une souche Allemande a fait beaucoup de méningite i an en Europe… il faut le séquençage génétique pour faire un arbre phylogénétique et savoir si les deux souches sont liées, mais c'est une possibilité.

_ Nathalie aura la séquence ADN lundi. En attendant, je suggère que tu rentres pour le week-end.

_ Bien. Je range et j'y vais. À lundi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Miles quittait son bureau. Steven s'installa devant le bureau de consultation et eut presque cinq minutes d'attente avant que le dernier patient ne sorte. Nathalie le remarqua tout de suite. Elle retourna dans son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle s'assit et commença à dicter son compte rendu de consultation. Steven s'assit en face d'elle, avançant sa main sur le bureau pour atteindre celle de Nathalie sur le dossier qu'elle feuilletait. Elle continua sa dictée en souriant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son dictaphone.

_ Ta journée était comment ?

_ Longue. Tu m'as manqué. Je voudrais que tu viennes dès ce soir chez moi…

_ Il faut que je prenne des affaires alors.

_ Je sais que tu as un sac tout prêt dans ton bureau…

_ Et ma voiture ?

_ On la laisse là et je t'emmène lundi.

_ Tu me supporteras tout le week-end ? Deux jours c'est long !

_ Je te supporterai bien plus que deux jours.

_ Et Jack ? Je sais qu'il me trouve cool mais de là à me supporter tout le week-end. Il s'attend à voir son père, n'oublie pas.

_ Je suis absolument certain qu'il va t'adorer.

_ Il vaut mieux que je prenne ma voiture, on ne sait jamais… Je te rejoins chez toi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres.

_ On a dit pas au travail.

_ Je sais mais il n'y a plus personne. Et puis ça fait plus de douze heures que je veux faire ça.

_ Steven… Tu es incorrigible.

_ En effet. N'essaye même pas, laisse moi t'embrasser.

Elle se laissa faire. Elle aussi avait attendu ce baiser toute le journée. Elle le prit dans ses bras et fini par reposer sa tête au creux de son cou.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi, même si c'est juste pour le trajet.

_ Alors on prend tous les deux ma voiture et les autres pourront bien penser ce qu'ils voudront quand je t'accompagnerai lundi.

_ Et Jack ?

_ Il va bien devoir s'habituer à te voir…


End file.
